Just a Flesh Wound
by Callisto-HK
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! ** He gasped as pain ran up his arm. Closing his eyes for a moment, he willed his breathing to calm down and the pain to subside. Moments later the ringing in his ears started to fade away and he became aware of other voices around him... /Set in season 8. Rated T for language./ PLEASE READ THE A/Ns!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I know I should work on my other fiction and finish it, but I'm a bit busy with exams and RL and well, I couldn't resist writing this one. In fact, I dreamed about this, the other night and when I wrote it down, I thought it'd be fun to share it with you guys. Hope you like it. :-)_

_**This is happening sometime after 8x17, so it's spoilery!** Consider yourself warned, but know that what's happening in this fiction is just based on my dream and imagination!_

_._

* * *

**.**

**. Just a Flesh Wound .**

**.**

Dean gasped unconsciously and lost his grip on the bottle and it fell as pain ran up his arm and through his shoulder like electrical currents.

Clasping his right arm with his left hand, he closed his eyes for a moment and willed his breathing to calm down and the pain to subside. Moments later the ringing in his ears started to fade away and he became aware of other voices around him. _'Shit_'

Opening his eyes immediately, he plastered a too bright smile on his face and looked at Cas. "Umm, so? What were you saying?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean with a slightly tilted head, which made Dean shudder, because that kinda look meant he was trying to figure out what Dean's problem was and that was the last thing the hunter wanted.

"Dean?" Sam asked testily with an uncertain frown adorning his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I thought we didn't have secrets."

Rolling his eyes, Dean was about to come up with a witty remark when Cas' eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Oh, No." Cas gasped.

"What?" Sam turned to look at him. "Cas?"

"That's not possible." Cas shook his head in denial.

"What's not possible?" Sam felt like he'd lost a significant part of the conversation.

"Cas." Dean called calmly. "Hey."

"I healed you."

"You healed him?" Sam looked between Dean and Cas with a deep frown. "Dean? What the hell is he talking about?"

Dean sighed. "Nothing, Sam. Leave it."

"Leave it? Why do I always have to leave it when _you_ never do?" he asked angrily. He was worried; he couldn't understand what the angel was talking about and his concern was showing itself in the form of anger. What did he mean by _healing_? What was wrong with Dean? Dean wasn't supposed to be sick or injured or _any_thing else!

Dean momentary forgot about Cas and turned his gaze to his brother. "Like you spill your guts whenever I ask you anything! Don't act like you share everything with me." he sounded annoyed.

"I did it. I healed it." Cas repeated with a scared voice, putting an end to Dean and Sam's argument. "How is that you're not healed completely?"

Dean just shrugged, bending forward to take his now empty bottle of beer from the room's floor.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam growled.

Cas completely ignored him while Dean just sent an impatient glare his way.

"Dean, I did not know. I'm sorry." Cas said as his eyes turned to Dean's arm and his eyes widened again before he looked up with horror. "That's not possible."

"It's not that bad." Dean tried to placate.

"Not bad?" The angel frowned; sometimes, he really couldn't get Dean. "The two parts of your broken humerus are fused incorrectly; I don't even know how you move your right arm; it must be very painful. Your left cheekbone is broken on the inside and is putting pressure on your orbital nerve; can you even see from your left eye?"

_'Are all the angels so good at medical jargon?'_ Dean wondered absently and flinched as he listened to Cas, listing his injuries.

Sam's eye widened. What the hell was Cas talking about? And why was Dean grimacing at hearing those words instead of denying?

"And" Cas' eyes fell to Dean's chest. "I did not hit you in the chest." he looked up with sad and confused eyes. "I did not. Did I?"

Dean sighed. "Look, Cas-"

But before Dean could finish his statement, Cas put his hand on the side of his face and neck and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to concentrate.

Dean gasped loudly and fell to his knees, but Castiel didn't let go.

"Cas... No." Dean groaned. "It's... Cas." his voice was laced with pain and fatigue.

"Stop it, Cas." Sam shouted and forcefully pulled Cas' hand away from his brother's face.

By then, Dean had turned white and was panting on the floor.

Cas' eyes were like saucers as he looked down at Dean. "Why does it not work?" he asked with confusion. "Why did it heal everything just superficially?"

"I don't care. Jus' don't do it again." Dean grunted.

Sam knelt by his side. "Dean? You OK?"

He nodded and tried to overcome the pain.

Standing up, Sam grabbed the hem of Cas' shirt and overcoat, demanding an answer.

Cas looked away and remained quiet.

"Sam." Dean warned as he pushed himself up.

"Dean, no. You want me to be honest with you, you should be the same."

Walking to one of the beds, Dean sat down heavily. "Fine."

Sam let go of Cas' coat. "Tell me, what's this about?"

Rubbing his chin with his palm, Dean looked up at his brother. "The fight over the angel tablet." he clarified curtly.

Sam frowned shortly, but then suddenly it started to make sense and his eyes widened. "But he healed you, didn't he?"

"I did." Cas said desperately and both, he and Sam, turned to look at Dean as if he could give them an explanation.

Dean just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? At first, I thought I was _imagining_ the pain. But well,... I think your battery is not fully charged."

"Why did it not work this time? Maybe I should try aga-"

"No." Dean almost shouted frantically and jumped from his seat, putting some distance between the angel and him. "No. Don't. That'll just make it worse."

"That's not possible."

"Well, apparently it is." Sam growled, holding the angel back. "Why didn't you say anything?" he looked accusingly at Dean.

"Well, let me see... Oh, that's right; because we were a little bit busy." Dean replied derisively.

"Dean, Cas might not be able to heal you, but doctors can. Goddammit. How can you even walk around with that pain and... And..." he shook his head. "You really have problem with your arm and left eye?"

Dean looked at his brother sheepishly. "I..." he sighed and finally opted for some honestly. "Well, right arm hurts and throbs every now and then. And left eye is a bit blurred and things are a bit darker in my left eye. Nothing I can't deal with. I'm fine." He decided not to mention the headache and dizziness.

"For God's sake Dean," Sam threw his hands in the air in frustration. "We both know that _your_ definition of '_fine_' is the opposite of the common definition. You can keep going with your limbs cut off and say-"

"It's just a flesh wound." Dean smirked. '_Man, that reference will never get old.' _he thought to himself joyfully.

Sam sighed. "We're going to the hospital."

"Like hell we do." The cheerful smile disappeared from Dean's face as he sank into his bed.

"Dean, just for once, don't be so pigheaded-"

"Sam, we don't have time for this. It's been weeks since Cas-" he turned to look at Castiel and found his place empty. "Where did _he_ go?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sam looked back and blinked in confusion.

"I hate it when he does that." Dean growled.

"He's blaming himself." Sam looked back at his brother. "As he should." he deadpanned.

"He wasn't himself." Dean tried to defend his friend.

Sam folded his arms across his chest. "Would you say the same if he'd hit _me, _instead?"

"I would've killed him."

"Dean-"

"Sam, no. No hospital. Not now. It's been weeks and I've been able to handle it. It's really nothing I can't deal with for now. When this it over and the gates of hell are closed and you're safe, I'll let you drag me to _any_ hospitals you want. Alright?"

"No, that's not alright." Sam said through clenched teeth. "You could die till then. We don't know how long it'll take to close those gates or what will happen during these stupid trials."

"I won't die." Dean wrinkled his nose. "Don't be a drama queen."

"Dean, your arm is not set properly; you could lose the function of your arm. Is that what you want? Hell, you could lose your eyesight. Dammit."

"I said NO." Dean's eyes hardened; of course he didn't want those things and the mere thought of it scared him to death, but they really didn't have time for a long-term hospitalization. "This isn't a short trip to the hospital for a simple check-up. I go there and they will admit me for long term medical care and I don't have time for that."

"I can-"

"No, you can't. I won't let you." Dean was determined not to leave his brother alone. "I'll not lie in a friggin' hospital bed while you're out there fighting God knows what. That's final. Don't argue with me."

Sam's jaw was set; he really could hit his brother right then and there. God damn Dean for being so stubborn and selfless. "Do you even listen to me?" He spat furiously. "You could fucking _die_ or end up with a paralyzed arm and one unseeing eye."

"I'll retire and settle down." Dean grinned, deftly hiding his fears.

"That's not funny, Dean. Not at all. And I swear, if you say it _is a little_ funny, then I'll hit you; I don't care if you're hurting already."

"You think you can hurt me?" Dean snorted. "Please. Even with one functioning eye and arm, I can bring you down in a jiffy. And let's not forget that you can _barely_ walk around." his added despondently and his eyes darkened.

"Please, Dean." Sam decided to take a new approach. "I can't- I..."

"Neither can I." Dean retorted, with an air of finality. "And your puppy-dog eyes stopped affecting me when you turned 16." he rolled his eyes.

Sam sighed and sat down. "How can you have my back if you can't be sure you are able to see right or hold the gun straight?" If pleading and reasoning weren't going to work, then he had to play dirty.

"I'll shoot with my left hand if I can't hold the gun with the right one." Dean smirked, knowing full well what Sam was trying to do. "Don't worry, I know a trick or two and like I said, my vision is just blurred; I can see and I sure can spot any threat coming our way. We've been through more than a couple of hunts since this happened. Haven't we?"

Sam gritted his teeth.

"I promise. When this is over, I'm all yours, alright? Do whatever you need to do to make sure you'll come out of this in one piece, so you can get your sweet revenge and drag me to a hospital."

"I hate you." Sam glared at his brother, even though Dean was totally immune to his glares.

"I hear you." Dean chuckled and grabbed the remote control to turn the TV on.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N: That's it. **Thanks for reading and I hope you **share your thoughts with me! :-)** _

_Sorry for any mistakes._

_**And don't forget about the **__**"Hats Off For Cancer" charity and Baby Ackles Gift! -You can also donate with your debit cards if you don't have a credit card.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - AN

**.**

Just wanted to let you guys know that I've finally posted the first chapter of a sequel to this story. So let me know if you find it interesting; I'd love to hear your thoughts. The sequel is called: **'A Soul Deep Wound'.**

**.  
**

**Thanks for your support. :)**


End file.
